csdfandomcom-20200213-history
Pizza
Pizza is a dish made of flatbread that is topped with some ingredients, that can be tomato sauce, cheese, vegetables and meats, and then baked in the oven. In ''Cook, Serve, Delicious! ''it is considered to be an Italian/Mexican standard food. Pizze have a lot of different ingredients and recipes, making them a difficult dish to prepare. They do not need any special equipment to be bought or prepared. They cost $1600 and sell for $6 a piece. Boosters and detractors Pizza has 6 boosters and 3 detractors. Some of the boosters affect buzz positively and none of the detractors affect buzz negatively, if careful. Also, up to a two star upgrade, the number of recipes and ingredients is manageable, making it a good food to have on the menu. Pizza is very similar to burger in terms of boosters/detractors. Also, burger is a little simpler to prepare but may add extra cooking time. Boosters: The Big Tipper, Catering, The Competition, To Go!, VIP Allure, Late Night Chow. Detractors: Menu Rot, Fatty McFats, Ah Rats. Preparation Preparation is very simple. Ingredients have to be placed on top of the already baked flatbread and then it needs to be baked for 8 seconds. If left unattended, it will burn in 13 seconds. All the recipes but one have sauce in them, either tomato (from one to four star recipes) or pesto (five star recipes only). Similarly, all the recipes have cheese but one. It is therefore recommended to rebind keys and set the tomato sauce and the cheese keys close to each other. Also, names are generally very descriptive: the Tomato & Anchovy recipe asks for tomato sauce, cheese, tomatoes and anchovies; the Meaty Anchovy recipe calls for tomato sauce, cheese, all meats unlocked until then (pepperoni, sausage and bacon) and anchovies. Recipes One star * Pepperoni Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese and Pepperoni. * Cheese Pizza: Tomato Sauce and Cheese. * Meat Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese and Sausage. * P&M Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Pepperoni and Sausage. * Cheesy Bread: Cheese. * Meatlovers Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Pepperoni, Sausage and Bacon. * Veggie Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Mushrooms, Olives and Onions. * Deluxe Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Pepperoni, Sausage, Bacon, Mushrooms, Olives and Onions. * Italian Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Sausage, Mushrooms, Olives and Onions. * Bacon and Mushroom Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Bacon and Mushrooms. * Olives and Onions Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Olives and Onions. * The PCGB Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Pepperoni, Bacon and Onions. Two star * Anchovy Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese and Anchovies. * Deluxe Anchovy Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Anchovies, Mushrooms, Olives, Onions. * Meaty Anchovy Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Pepperoni, Sausage, Bacon and Anchovies. * Dairy-Lite Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Anchovies and Mushrooms. Three star * Pineapple and Ham Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Ham and Pineapple. * The Hawaiian Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Pepperoni, Bacon, Ham, Onions and Pineapple. * Sweet Veggie Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Mushrooms, Olives and Pineapple. * Extra Meat Lovers Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Peppperoni, Sausage, Bacon and Ham. * Super Surpreme Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Pepperoni, Sausage, Bacon, Mushrooms, Olives, Onions, Anchovies, Pineapple and Ham. * The H.A.M. Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Anchovies, Ham and Mushrooms. Four star * Tomato Lover Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Pepperoni and Tomatoes. * Tomato & Anchovy Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Anchovies and Tomatoes. * Tomato & Pineapple Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Pineapple and Tomatoes. * The All-Meat-Tomato Pizza: Tomato Sauce, Cheese, Pepperoni, Sausage, Bacon, Anchovies, Ham and Tomatoes. Five star * Pesto Pepperoni Pizza: Pesto Sauce, Cheese and Pepperoni. * All Veggie Pesto Pizza: Pesto Sauce, Cheese, Mushrooms, Olives, Onions, Pineapple, Tomatoes. * Super Deluxe Pesto Pizza: Pesto Sauce, Cheese, Pepperoni, Sausage, Bacon, Mushrooms, Olives, Onions, Anchovies, Pineapple, Ham and Tomatoes. * Anchovy Pesto Pizza: Pesto Sauce, Cheese, Anchovies and Mushrooms. * Meat Lovers Pesto Pizza: Pesto Sauce, Cheese, Pepperroni, Sausage, Bacon and Ham. * Pineapple and Ham Pesto Pizza: Pesto Sauce, Cheese, Ham and Pineapple. * Sweet Veggie Pesto Pizza: Pesto Sauce, Cheese, Mushroom, Olives and Pineapple. * Cheesy Pesto Pizza: Pesto Sauce and Cheese. * Piggy Pesto Pizza: Pesto Sauce, Cheese, Bacon, Ham, Mushrooms and Onions. * Italian Pesto Pizza: Pesto Sauce, Cheese, Pepperoni, Mushrooms, Olives, Onions and Tomatoes. Upgrade Path Category:Food Category:Standard food Category:Italian-Mexican food Category:Articles missing uppgrade information